


i'm a beautiful wreck, a colorful mess (but i'm funny)

by ultsvnct



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Coming Out, Gay, Happy Ending, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, i wrote this on impulse leave me alone, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultsvnct/pseuds/ultsvnct
Summary: chenle doesn't know how to react when he walks into the dorm and sees donghyuck and mark... cry-laughing?





	i'm a beautiful wreck, a colorful mess (but i'm funny)

"god, what the fuck is wrong with me?" mark yells from the kitchen, gaining donghyuck's attention. 

donghyuck pauses. "i don't know, sweetie," he says, trying not to laugh at the sudden outburst. "you tell me?"

there's a long silence, and for some reason, the next thing heard is a loud, short 'thud'.

"mark?" donghyuck calls, almost tripping while trying to get up off the couch. "are you al- woah!"

and then there were two. both laying on the kitchen floor, both silent yet again. for some reason, mark was curled up into a ball on the floor. donghyuck, deciding to investigate, crawls under him, lifting him up. instead of him laughing and crawling off him, he just sighed and rolled back onto the floor, making donghyuck sigh in defeat. 

"what's wrong?" donghyuck questioned, grabbing mark's exposed hand.

mark takes a long, shaky breath. "i'm fucking gay."

donghyuck, instead of laughing like he wanted to, because oh my fucking god, finally he caught on, asks "what's wrong with that?"

mark sits up, not letting go of his hand. "i-" he starts, then starts crying again. "i don't know i just-" hiccup, "i feel bad. all my parents ever told me was that i would find a beautiful girl and have babies and all that but i-" he starts sobbing, this time. "i wrecked it. i like boys, donghyuck. that's going to ruin my life! what am i going to do?" gosh, why the fuck can't i do anything right?"

that's when donghyuck starts to tear up. mark had no reason to be ashamed. he just wanted him happy; it's what he deserves. he looks into mark's watery eyes with his own. "it's going to be okay, okay? listen to-" he grabs mark's face, pulling it closer to his. "listen to me."

the two stared at each other for a moment, donghyuck trying not to smile. mark's face made his heart flip--he couldn't help it. the words he wanted to say were on the tip of his tongue, and he was so close to saying them. what was stopping him? nothing except himself.

"you... you're not the only one."

mark rolled his eyes. "yes, donghyuck. i know, there are millions of gay people on this planet. but we're focusing on my midlife crisis right now so could you mayb-"

"i'm gay too."

mark's eyes widened, which scared donghyuck. he didn't want to hear what mark had to say, so he did the only thing he knew to do. 

he pulled mark toward him, and kissed him. it was short and sweet, but when their lips touched, something happened. he got goosebumps, and he felt himself smile. he was lovestruck.

they pulled away, not saying anything for a couple minutes. 

"no homo though."

that brought the laughter out. both were practically crying again, when chenle walked in.

"um.. hello?"

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoy!!


End file.
